


"Delicious"

by inloveemmy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inloveemmy/pseuds/inloveemmy
Summary: I need extra therapy at the fact I've written this. Why would you make me write this, I hate this so much.(Anyone that reads my normal work please ignore this.)
Kudos: 3





	"Delicious"

**Author's Note:**

> Pain.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Steve?"

"Please tell me you didn't just lock us both in my garage,"

"Fuck, yeah I may of done that, you didn't tell me to hold the door open!" Charlie laughed, Steve shook his head before throwing up his hands in anger. "Charlie you moron, now we're both fucking stuck in here until someone decides to open my garage! We'll freeze to death dumbass!" Charlie rolls his eyes in response, "you're being dramatic, it's not going to be that cold." Charlie sits on the sofa and fiddles with the remote for the TV, "let's just watch something interesting!" Steve sits down and grabs the remote, before laughing and grinning at Charlie. "Did I tell you I can get the porn channel? Here watch, it's so fucking funny."

Steve flicks to the channel, laughing at the fact that MilfTV was featuring at the time, watching a mum get stuck behind a sink, begging for her stepson to help her out. "It can't be that easy to get stuck surely?" Steve said, adjusting his position to hide his boner. "Nah, I bet it's actually kind of easy, also I saw you adjust, you don't need to hide it, we are watching porn afterall, besides mines huge right now!" Charlie flicks out his dick, rubbing it slightly as he watches it grow. Steve watches hungrily, watching how Charlie's cock throbs in his hand, practically begging to be sucked on. The mum in the show is pulled out and as punishment for her son fucking her, she begins to suck his dick.

Charlie breathes out slightly, "I wonder what it feels like to get your dick sucked," he looks down at his meat. Steve pauses for a second, "I can help you." Charlie meets Steve's gaze, staring long and hard, "no homo though, right?" Steve nods, before Charlie leans back slightly. "There's nothing wrong with it then, so go ahead."

Steve lowers his head, his lips meeting the tip of Charlie's penis, his warm breath blowing on it slightly. Charlie lets out a small grunt before Steve lowers his head, taking in the head until it touches near the back of his mouth, he gags and pulls his face away. "It's okay, take your time," Charlie says, squeezing his eyes shut. Steve tries again, not pushing the penis too far in his mouth this time, bobbing his head up and down gently. "No, you've got to use your tongue too!" Charlie scoffs, Steve looks up angrily, "well you fucking show me how it's done then asshole!" Charlie shrugs, before pulling down Steve's shorts, quickly taking his length in his mouth, frantically slurping all along Steve's cock. Steve laughs slightly, which drifts into a moan, "you're not any better than me." Both meet eachother's eyes angrily, before Charlie stands up. "Alright I've got an idea, you suck my dick and I suck yours. Whoever can make the other cum first, is the better dick sucker. Steve, too annoyed to say no, agrees-- prepared to win. 

Charlie lies down on the sofa, Steve lowering his cock into Charlie's mouth whilst taking in Charlie's length. Both frantically sucking and licking along both of their dicks, praying for the other one to cum. Steve's grip slipped as he fell onto Charlie, forcing his cock down Charlie's throat as he gagged, Steve moaned loudly due to the sudden envelopment of his cock and he quickly came, leaking his juices down Charlie's throat. Steve pulled his dick away, pissed off he had lost, he wiped his now dripping cum away with his shirt as Charlie sat up with a completely closed mouth. Steve glared at him, "talk to me you moron." Charlie shook his head, before gulping down all of Steve's juices. "Charlie that's fucking gross you didn't have to swallow it!" Charlie turned away, "I wanted to." Steve sat quietly, unsure of how to respond. 

"You know, for winning. I think I should get some kind of treat, and you're going to help me," Charlie spoke with lust lacing his voice, the words practically lulling out of his mouth as his brain wandered to greedy places. Steve raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should be scared or not. Charlie laughed at this expression, simply murmuring for Steve to close his eyes, Steve shook his head. "I'm not letting you cover me in cum, you're gonna tell me what we're doing." He let out a sigh, staring at Charlie, afraid of the response. Charlie smirked, "I want to dock with you, I mean you can't tell me you've never wanted to know what it feels like," Steve gagged, "Charlie that's fucking disgusting I'm not doing that." He pondered for a moment, wondering what it would in fact feel like, "you know what, fine. But if I don't like it, we're stopping." Charlie crawled closer to him, "alright alright fine."

Steve rubbed his cock a little, to get it slightly harder as Charlie sat opposite him, he took Steve's cock in his hand, pulling it towards his as he gently inserted his cock into the tip of Steve's, Steve groaned loudly, bucking away from the intense feeling of pain and pleasure. "Charlie, Charlie oh my god that hurts so much, please your cock is stretching mine!" He squeezed his eyes tightly, before feeling Charlie's warm hands stroke across his body, "it's okay, take a bit more of my cock, it's so big, isn't it?" Steve nodded timidly, bucking into Charlie as they both tried to move in a rhythm. The sensitivity of the inside of Steve's penis was unbearable to him, making him buck against Charlie, before letting out a mewl of satisfaction and cumming into Charlie's dick. The warm sensation of cum filling Charlie's cock made Charlie cum too, both juices mixing together and dripping out of their joint cocks. Charlie pulled out, letting more juices flow out, Steve shaking with goosebumps as the cold air hits the inside of his cock as it shrinks back down to normal size. 

"Fuck me, Charlie, is it full homo if I admit that felt good?" Steve gasped out, exasperatedly, wiping the sweat that was dotting his forehead. Charlie held his hand to his head, feeling for his own sweat, "kind of, but it felt good so I'm not complaining either." Steve looked at him, pulling his shorts back up as his still hard cock poked through. Charlie pulled himself together as they both flicked away from the porn channel.

A few hours had passed now, it was getting colder by the minute inside the garage, as it had reached night. Charlie and Steve huddled together for warmth, shivering. "Steve are your parents abusive? They haven't even noticed you haven't come back yet!" Charlie shivered, pulling himself closer to Steve. Steve scoffed, "no you fucking moron, I just said I was going to yours they've probably assumed I was sleeping over, not coming back to my garage to grab something." Both of them laughed quietly before shivering again, "we're gonna freeze if we don't do something. Stay sat down," Charlie stood up and whipped out his cock, before he began pissing all over Steve, Steve had to stop himself throwing up before jumping up and moving away from Charlie, "you can't do that that's so gross, I am never talking to you again!" Steve said, knowing full well that he was already turned on again by being covered in Charlie's piss. Any of Charlie's juice was amazing to him, Charlie grunted, "oh my god just sit back down I see you're horny and I can't hold my piss forever!" Steve hurried back down just as Charlie sprayed a jet of piss across his chest. Steve moaned, "please Charlie, give me all of your yummy juices! I love you so much, from your fat ass cheeks to your sexy hair, please give me everything!" Charlie shook his cock to rid it off the last drop of piss, smirking at Steve. "Then you'll be my cum slut, that saves my sock being completely filled with sticky juice, I can finally wash it," Charlie pulled Steve close, already warming up from his own piss and the thought of endlessly pounding into Steve, squirting his cum all over him, his chest, his hair, all of it was going to be claimed by his white honey. He pulled Steve close, lifting him up onto his lap, "now take my cock in your behind like a good cum slut, okay?" Steve simply nodded eagerly. "Please, I'll always be your cum slut, your cum is so delicious!"


End file.
